Saying Goodebye to The Little Goode's
by XxXrachelleXxX
Summary: Wriiten for the June Countdown, about Cammie and Zachs children leaving for Gallagher and Blacthorne.


**This is one of the one-shots written for the Junce calendar countdown. It is basically about Zach and Cammie saying goodbye to their kids as they leave for Gallagher and Blackthorne.**

**Saying Goodebye to the little Goode's**

Cammie's POV

The day had finally come, the day that they would leave me.

"Cam, don't worry, it'll be fine." Zach said, slowly lifting up my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes

"Before you know it it'll be half term and we'll see them again" I just nodded, I've been separated from Holly and Will a few times, and those were during missions, simple and short they were, to insure minimum separation from my young children. However now it would be a whole year, with a few days of break every few months.

Zach's POV

I couldn't help but smile; my two children, my pride and joy were following in their parent's footsteps and heading off to school. Will to Blackthorne and Holly to Gallagher, of course Cammie wasn't taking it nicely, she was upset, but it was to be expected. She was never as busy as me; she was closer to them, they had followed her everywhere until they were eight and then they decided they were too cool to be following mommy around the mall.

The day that I had learned that we were pregnant was the happiest day of my life, next to our wedding, of course.

_**Flashback**_

"Zach!" Cammie screamed at me, "This is worse than that week we had to do CoveOps in five hour intervals." I chuckled, trust her to relate it to something about her days at Gallagher. "Where the hell are Bex, Liz and Macey anyway!"

"Right here!" Bex chimed as she, Liz and Macey walked into the delivery room.

"About time!" Cammie yelled, sending them a frost glare. I swear the second those pregnancy hormones went away was one hell of a glorious moment.

"Come on!" The doctor encouraged, "One more push!" and then out came the two most beautiful things I have ever seen, one following another, only a minute and a half apart.

"Congratulations you have a healthy boy and girl" The cheery mid-wife grinned. What a cliché, it was something that was said in nearly every pregnancy movie, but regardless I hardly let the thought cross my mind as William Zachary Goode was passed over to me.

"I think he likes you" Bex smiled, another cliché, though I couldn't help but think maybe that's how it is supposed to be, those happy cliché's said one after another, as they were probably the best suited to the mood in the room right now.

"How's Holly Cammie Goode?" I beamed at Cammie and gave a tired grin.

"Oh, only the best, what else would you expect? We named her. Swap?" We traded our children, making sure that we knew every little detail to them, memorizing each mark, every freckle.

"Wow!" Cammie exclaimed, "They have birthmarks in the exact same area"

"Yeah, I know, freaky right?"

"Let me see!" Macey pushed through.

"I want to hold one of them first!" Liz finally spoke up, before she had just left her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Oi! I've known her longest I get first hold!" Bex protested, and that's when I tuned out, how could any man put up with the bickering of three grown women anyway?

**End Flashback**

Cammie's POV

"Mommy? Don't cry, I'll miss you" Holly reassured me, I just attempted a smile, but my efforts failed.

"Of course darling, I'll miss you too," I said grabbing her hand "and you too Will." I added, seeing hurt cross flash across his face. After all these years it was still hard to believe that he thought Holly was the favorite. However it had to be said, there was something special about a mother-daughter relationship, something Zach and Will would never understand, but they had their whole father-son thing going on, they were on equal ground.

"Mommy?" Holly still called her Mommy even though she was close to thirteen.

"Yes darling," I smiled.

"Will I see Charlie and Lucy at school?"

"Of course, Lucy is staying with you, remember?" Lucy had been sort of a miracle, Grant and Bex didn't even know that they were pregnant with Lucy until Bex reached about 5 months, trust them to be so unobservant. Charlie, the oldest of our little group's children was a perfect student, who definitely made her parents Liz and Jonas proud. Gallagher hadn't seen smarter girl since Liz herself.

"Yeah it's fine for you" Will snapped, "at least you know someone going to your school."

"You have Lucas," Holly reminded him

"He's two years older than me," Will whined.

"You'll make friends, everyone likes you remember?" I convinced him, and that all too familiar smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, yes, everyone," He was trying to be subtle but pretty much everyone knew he was referring to Lucy, who he shared a little romance with, which was completely ridiculous, considering they were only twelve, but who could ruin such young "love".

Fights between the twins always went like that, Holly would some how anger or upset Will, so he would fight back until one of them won, usually Will, then his familiar smirk, the one inherited from his father, would appear on his face.

"Mom, do you think they'll let us see the Blackthorne boys during school?" Holly asked, she would pretend it was because she wanted to have a boyfriend, but I new it was because she loved and would miss her brother.

"Of course darling, I hear every weekend you can go from one school to another."

"Good."

"Yeah, well this way you can see your brother regularly." I teased

"Ew, no I want to meat some new boys." I laughed in response, I knew her too well.

Will and Holly had been inseparable from birth, they would cry if they couldn't see each other as babies and until a few months ago they wouldn't be able to sleep with worry if the other was out of the house. The first time they had met Bex and Liz's kids they had stuck together as everyone else to separate them in to the usual "boys" and "girls" groups. That's how they all became so close, because Will and Holly forced them to play together. I would know, we all watched the whole thing from the porch, of course completely conspicuous.

**Flashback**

"Come on Will, you can hang out with me and Ben" John urged, both were Liz and Jonas's sons.

"Yeah and Holly can hang out with us." Charlie's face lit up, gesturing to herself, Lucy and Rachelle. Lucy and Rachelle were Bex and Grant's daughters and Lucy was Liz's.

They had both just held hands facing them.

"No, we want to play together" Will said, taking a step closer to his sister, protectively. The other kids had all looked amazed; the girls had all been scared of boy germs and vice versa.

"Ok." Charlie replied, she was the oldest; so she was rightfully the one to take charge.

"Ok." They all agreed, except for the baby Rachelle, she wasn't old enough to speak yet, not even for a genius baby.

"Maybe we could play in the sandbox." Holly suggested, trying her hardest to sound mature, even though her idea of the sandbox could never be considered mature.

"Ok." They all agreed and headed off down the hill to the sandbox.

**End Flashback**

I told Holly about some of the secret passages at Gallagher while Zach shared Blackthorne's own secrets with Will, I just hoped he didn't share the one about the liquor basement, Will was too young for that secret.

"Cammie, guys," Zach gestured to each of us "It's time to leave, and you're already late." I hugged them one final time and I planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Write every week." I ordered. The both scrunched up their faces, "Glad to see you agree." Zach grabbed my hand, grinning widely as they jumped in the car and drove off.

"And now to have fun." Zach smirked. I simply glared in response.

"So family albums it is then? Maybe a few home videos?" He suggested.

"Of course." I replied as we walked back to our car.

"Home please." I told our driver. Trying to hide the unevenness in my voice that came with tears.

"It's going to be okay." Zach smiled, and I couldn't help but smile either, we have each other, and a whole house to ourselves, its purely 'excellent'. I let out a quiet laugh, I wonder if Dr. Steve still says that.

**Please review :D**


End file.
